


golden

by wjh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Harry's Birthday, Kissing, M/M, No Spoilers, Slice of Life, lasplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wjh/pseuds/wjh
Summary: it's too early in the morning for draco to be awake right now, but it's for something important at least.





	golden

**Author's Note:**

> for the birthday boy!

it's an early morning and draco doesn't know why he is awake.

he tries to bury his face deeper into his pillow until he realizes that would probably hurt harry's shoulder. he sighs under his breath and lifts his face up, taking in his surroundings.

harry is asleep, face looking peaceful for once. his skin glows in the little slants of sunlight that come through their open blinds, his dark skin contrasting greatly against draco's. his hair is a mess and his mouth is parted open, drool dribbling down his chin and onto the pillow. draco grins at the sight of his sleeping husband, lifting himself up slowly as to not wake him up.

he's wearing clothes for once (harry will argue that briefs do not count, but draco thinks he can just suck it really) and stretches his arms above his head, rolling out of bed as quickly and as quietly as he can. harry mumbles something under his breath and turns over, hand thrown out across draco's side of the bed, but does not wake. draco leans down and presses a kiss on his brow, moving towards the bathroom now to get ready.

he checks his watch as he brushes his teeth and finds that it is much too early for him to be up, but when he remembers the date, he's glad he is up at this ungodly hour on a tuesday. he shaves and showers after that, casting a few drying charms on his hair before he styles it and walks back out into their bedroom. harry is sprawled out like a starfish on their bed, deep in sleep and draco bites back a laugh, turning towards their dressers to find a clean pair of briefs. 

getting changed takes up less time than it usually does and draco shoots harry's sleeping form on the bed one last glance before he steps out into the hallway and makes his way towards the kitchen.

cooking is easy for draco. after he moved out of the manor and no longer had house elves waiting on him hand and foot, he took to cooking and quickly learned that he wasn't spectacular at it like harry is, but he's decent enough that harry trusts him with dinner on those nights when he is too tired from his duties as an auror to cook. draco's a barrister like his father and sets his own hours usually so he is always home first, always the one to clean no matter the day or how tired he may feel. cleaning is something he is much better at than harry, especially since he has always been better at charms then harry anyway.

breakfast doesn't take too long for him to make and the waffles come out alright. the eggs and bacon are simple, and he loads up the coffee with sugar for harry, not understanding the point of drinking it when harry always drowns out the caffeine with sugar anyway. he sets the dishes to wash while he uses a levitation charm on the food and walks back down the hallway where harry is sitting up in bed, his expression clearly confused.

"you made food?" harry asks, hand outstretched beside him as he blindly reaches for his glasses.

draco laughs and uses the same levitation charm to drop harry's glasses into his lap while he steps more into the room. "thought i should, seeing as i was already up and it happened to be someone's birthday and all."

"birthday?" harry mumbles as he fixes his glasses on the bridge of his nose, brow scrunched up in thought before it smooths and he smiles wide. "oh! thanks, love."

"you're welcome," draco returns snobbishly, nose up in the air as he brings the food closer.

harry grins and summons a tray to put over his lap. draco leans down as he sets the food gracefully down on the tray, grinning in return.

"happy birthday, you arse," draco murmurs between them, not caring about harry's morning breath as harry leans up towards him.

"yeah, i love you too," harry snickers, his eyes sparkling before they flutter shut when draco grips his chin and lets their lips meet for a kiss.

it's gentle and soft, neither of the two men really putting any effort into it. harry's hand comes up to cup draco's cheek and although they've been together for many years, draco still shivers everytime he feels harry's wedding ring against his skin.

they break apart not too soon after and draco is all smiles when he presses another kiss to harry's parted lips before pulling away and meeting his dazed gaze once more. "i love you. now eat, we have much to do today."

"yes, love," harry responds without missing a beat, grinning and shrinking away when draco pinches his side.

draco watches as his husband eats the food he prepared for him, but soon enough his own stomach is growling and harry laughs at him as he holds out a forkful of waffle. draco rolls his eyes and leans forward to take the food into his mouth, smiling when harry tugs him down for another kiss.

and another. and another until the food threatens to fall across their sheets and draco pulls away with a half-assed lecture on the tip of his tongue. harry only laughs and continues to eat, summoning another fork and scooting to the side to make room for draco on the bed. they sit and eat between them after that, harry's dark skin and wedding band glinting in the sunlight.

draco's heart tugs at the sight of it, unable to resist kissing him again and again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! here is my [tumblr](https://starkgold.tumblr.com) in case you have requests or something. 
> 
> if you like my work and would like to support me, please consider buying me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/wingedseok) (:


End file.
